Liar, Not So Much
by sylvir
Summary: Are Kakashi’s outlandish excuses for being late always untrue? Maybe he is telling the truth. Funny story. Pairing mentioned Kakashi/Iruka.


Liar, Not So Much

Kakashi/Iruka is the mentioned pairing

XX***XX

A yelling from the kitchen jerked Kakashi out of a shallow sleep. In a matter of seconds he was out of bed and in the kitchen to find his lover in a laughable situation. It took longer for his brain to figure out what was going on than it took him to leap into action.

Poor Iruka had his head in the sink that was quickly filling with water. The sink was filled to the half way mark covering Iruka's ear and the side of his face.

"Don't just stand there you ass, help me." The angry school teacher's words were half gargled from the quickly rising water level. Kakashi started laughing as the idea of danger had yet to sink in to his brain. A wave of water splashed in his direction dragged his attention back to the Chunnin who's head was now under water.

His hands reached for the facets and twisted them with no results. It was then that the reason for Iruka's head being in the sink dawned on him. He reached in to the water and went strait for the source of the problem. Somehow his hair had gotten wrapped around the drain trapping him and clogging the sink. With one hand he pushed Iruka's head down to give the hair some slack and with the other hand he grabbed Iruka's hair and tugged, hard. The hair ripped free leaving some behind but freeing Iruka from his impending drowning. Iruka's hair needed a trim anyway.

Iruka fell gasping into his arms and they collapsed to the floor. Kakashi gently petted the wet head as his lover caught his breath. Above them the sink overflowed spilling water over the side and onto their feet. The gray haired man adjusted them so he could reach under the sink and turn off the water flow.

Even after near drowning Iruka snuggled into him the water cooling and making him realize his state of undress. His arms wrapped more firmly around Iruka holding the shivering body against his nakedness. He smiled into the wet hair as his erection came to life and rubbed Iruka's thigh. Unfortunately Iruka wasn't in the loving mood.

Suddenly his arms were empty and a slap to the face stung his cheek. "You son of a bitch, where the hell were you? I almost drown and you laugh. Don't even think about coming anywhere near me with that thing anytime soon." Iruka waved in the direction of his lap before stomping out of the room.

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his lap to see his deflating erection. "Don't worry, when the pipes gets fixed and I coax him into a hot bath he'll change his mind." The idea of a hot bath with his lover made his cock twitch once before continuing to lose it's arousal. "Way to stay positive, my friend."

XX***XX

After walking a still disgruntled Iruka to the academy and not getting his normal good bye kiss Kakashi made his way to the plumber that usually did work on his place. It took one minute of staring with his good eye and a threat of uncovering his Sharingan to convince the man that fixing Iruka's pipes and facets was more urgent than any other appointments he had that day. Just to make sure that the man knew he was serious Kakashi personally walked him to Iruka's apartment and let him in.

With that done he started for the bridge to meet his team. He was already twenty minutes late so he decided to skip visiting the KIA stone. Most of the time his lateness was to keep his team on their toes and guessing. Sometimes he was only a few minutes late and other times he waited a couple hours before showing up. It didn't matter though because they always waited.

"Excuse me Mr. Jounin, sir." A small voice drew his attention out of his own mind. He looked around him but he didn't see anything. "Mr. Jounin?" The voice repeated making him look down to where the voice came from. Down at his ankles a light brown tabby cat wove in-between his feet before looking up at him.

"Um, yes?" For a man who could summon talking dogs and taught a student who could summon talking frogs he was stunned silent at this talking cat.

"Please sir could you help me." The cat purred up at him. "My poor master got stuck up that tree." She walked over to the trunk of a short tree and put her paws up on it. "She's so scared."

Kakashi tipped his head and peered up. There, clinging to a thick branch was an old woman still wearing her house coat and slippers. The branch was sturdy enough to support her weight but in her fear she was losing her grip.

Summoning chakra to his feet he walked up the trunk and out onto the branch behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her away from the branch and into his arms. Smoothly he leaped to the ground and set her down on her feet. The cat immediately jumped up in to her owner's arms and purred against her chest.

"Thank you so much Mr. Jounin. I don't know what she was thinking." The cat thanked him as her owner carried her back inside. Kakashi shook his head and headed out on his merry way.

XX***XX

Before he finally made it to the bridge Kakashi had been stopped by a tiger being picked on by a small bird and had to help them work out their differences. When the two made up and were friends again he continued on his path towards his waiting students.

He wasn't on the bridge for two seconds when Sakura and Naruto were yelling at him.

"Sensei, you're late." Naruto and Sakura screeched at him in unison.

Sakura put her hands on her hips staring him down looking way to much like Tsunade for his comfort. "Why are you always so late?"

Kakashi smiled and rubbed at the back of his head. "Well you see, first I had to save a dolphin from drowning and then there was this cat…"

"You're lying." Naruto and Sakura screeched at him in unison again.

"Fine, you caught me."

The End

XX***XX

For any one who is wondering the pipes were fixed when Iruka got home from the academy and he accepted Kakashi back into his good graces and into his hot bath.


End file.
